


Occasion

by North_Eagle03



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North_Eagle03/pseuds/North_Eagle03
Summary: Contains fingers-sucking, pussy- and ass-licking, and more-more-more...





	Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Случай](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500710) by iamloky. 



Once upon a time, I was coming back from a walk. It was a warm evening, it had darkened already, I had to go through a small alley, that was next to a nightclub. Going through the alley, I noticed someone squatting, alongside a tree. Looking closely, I realised it's a girl, she was urinating. She wore a light blouse, a sarafan-typed dark skirt, which she lifted for that time to urinate. An open toe shoes on her feet. She had a tall hair. Her head was lowered, so she noticed me not right away, but when she did, she wasn't trying to say something, or look away, she stared at me then, continuing urinate. Scene of me looking at pissing girl, and her looking at me, lasted two minutes. 

When her urination's sound calmed, she continued looking me in the eye, saying:  
"I have nothing to wipe myself with, maybe you help me, with your _tongue_?" — she accented the last word.  
She saw I was in abeyance, so she said:  
"Don't shy, you and me only here are. I see you wanna do it, come on, come here!"  
There was a mess in my mind, I couldn't realise what's happening, I could only obey, so I moved toward her.

As I moved toward her, she got up squatting. I repeat, she had a light tall hair and a small tidy breast. And she had a very pretty face. As I approached her, she smiled. At the same moment, she climbed her hand under her skirt. She fumbled her perineum with her hand for a second, then said:  
"Open your mouth!"  
I obeyed, opened my mouth and immediately felt two of her fingers in my mouth. Their taste was salty. She commanded, naturally:  
"Suck!"  
I started to suck her fingers meekly, I couldn't believe in what was happening. She stood there and twisted her fingers in my mouth, making forward movements. What about me, I felt not only her urine's taste, but something sticky and dense, but I couldn't stop it already. She was playing her fingers in my mouth and smiling. In a minute, which I seemed like the eternity, she asked:  
"You like it?"  
Keeping her fingers in my mouth, I mumbled in the affirmative. All that time we were looking each other in the eye.

Keeping her fingers in my mouth, she commanded me to kneel down, so I did it unquestioningly. When I got down on my knees, she opened my mouth with her fingers and spat in my mouth, saying:  
"Ingest!"  
I realised already that it was too late to back up, so I ingested everything she spat. Her saliva appeared to be as sticky and dense. She spread her legs, squatted down a bit, leaned against the tree, looking me in the eye, and said:  
"You're ready to start!"

I couldn't collect my thoughts, so I just obeyed her and maybe my secret desires. I lifted a hem of her skirt and slipped under it. There was no light, so I couldn't get a better look at my workplace. I licked her left hip's inside, later right one's, and then moved toward her perineum. I kissed it a few times and licked it a couple of times. It wasn't cleanshaven, I felt a short hair and taste of her sweat and something else with my tongue. I definitely felt some dried drops on her perineum, but couldn't stop. I was excited and hadn't have thought of possible consequences, I just wanted to lick her perineum all.

When I approached her flower, I was so besotted, that I wanted to lick it better and carefully. In one or two minutes, I heard her voice:  
"Don't forget to work inside!"  
After it, I tried to put my tongue in as deep as I could. When I did it, she held my head with her hips and hands, commanding:  
"Suck! Suck out and ingest everything that is coming out! Clean my pussy up! Understood?"  
I mumbled in the affirmative and tried to nod. I clung to the womb and began to suck out what someone had left in her that night. I was beginning to understand what the substance was on her fingers and complemented her saliva. She had been fucked in the nightclub, and by maybe not a single person. First, I felt disgusting, but it was late to back up, and besides, that situation gave me the excitation, and I continued. I sucked out a "cocktail" that was in her and tried to put my tongue deeper as hell, I tried to clean her up with my tongue carefully. I couldn't see her face, but I heard she said:  
"Nice boy, licker. Don't stop!"

My consciousness was off. I just enjoyed the occasion. Suddenly, I heard a command:  
"Stop!"  
I stopped and froze. Staying on my knees in front of her and keeping my head under her skirt's hem, I was waiting for her commands or actions. Then she said:  
"My back needs your tongue, too. I think, you can't degree"  
Saying this, she turned around, keeping my head under the hem, and I saw her tight ass. She sagged a bit, leaned the same tree and said:  
"Spread my buttocks, and remember — you have to suck it out and clean it up, just like the front! Begin, if understood!"

I understood it all, and my only wish was to perform her command. I spread her buttocks. First, I draw a line between her buttocks with my tongue, and right then I felt sperm between them, especially the anus. I wasn't feeling disgusting already. I was furiously polishing her anus and invading it slowly. At that time she commanded:  
"Deeper, deeper and carefully! Suck, suck it out!"

She kind of witted on my mouth to relax her anus. I was ingesting everything coming out. One moment, when I invaded her anus again, she commanded:  
"Freeze!"  
Of course, I did it. She and I were staying in that pose for a minute, with my tongue in her ass. Then she said:  
"Enough"  
She stood up. She lifted the hem and let me out. 

She looked me in the eye, with a smile. Asked:  
"Liked it?"  
I nodded, but she said, immediately:  
"I wanna hear a clear answer. Liked it?"  
My voice was shaking, I said:  
"Yes"

Continuing looking me the same way, she commanded me to show her my tongue. Her panties appeared in her hands. She turned them their inside out (on the areas, that contacted her perineum and ass, was dried sperm) and wiped it with my tongue. She spat in my mouth and commanded to ingest again. I did it and was waiting with my released tongue. She looked around and said:  
"It's necessary for you to rinse your mouth and for me to relieve again. Lay down and open your mouth wide!"

I performed it, but I lay on the area she pissed, but it was too late. She crouched over me that way her perineum was above my mouth. In few seconds, my mouth was filling with her urine. She paused the stream and ordered me to ingest. And it repeated few times. She pissed my entire face with the rest of her urine:  
"Wash yourself now!"

She took her handbag and pulled her hanky out, wrote her call number on it, wiped her perineum with it and pulled it in my mouth. Then she put her turned inside out panties on my head that way the area, that contacted her perineum, was contacting my mouth. She looked me in the eye and said:  
"Wash my panties. When it will be done, call me and say "I'm your personal licker, I'm ready to serve". Don't you look away until I'm not hidden behind the horizon"  
She turned around and disappeared behind the horizon. I awoke, removed her panties from my head and put the hanky in my pocket. I went home.

Well, it was not bad.


End file.
